


Mornings

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author : furidojasutin, Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Levy et Freed adorent se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Levy McGarden
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361133) by [furidojasutin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin). 



Levy cligna des yeux lentement lorsque les rayons de soleil illuminèrent la pièce. Elle n'était pas sûre de quelle heure il était, mais le fait qu'elle sentait quelqu'un à côté d'elle la surprit. Il devait être aux alentours de dix heures et son compagnon, qui avait l'habitude de se lever aux alentours de six ou sept heures du matin, était toujours là. Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda à sa gauche, elle fut bien accueillie par une masse de cheveux verts, un visage endormi et des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes desquelles s'échappait un léger souffle.

Lui souriant, elle se frotta les yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Freed. Elle pourrait le taquiner plus tard, mais elle savait qu'il avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit et même si elle avait appris qu'il pouvait être à la fois un oiseau de nuit et réussir à se lever tôt pour autant, elle savait aussi qu'essayer de décoder une langue morte pouvait devenir incroyablement épuisant.

Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que ce soit la raison pour laquelle le mage dormait encore et n'était pas déjà en train de courir dans toute la maison.

Ils n'avaient pas encore emménagé ensemble mais Levy aimait rester chez lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'inviter des hommes à Fairy Hills, c'était donc la seule option qu'il leur restait s'ils voulaient passer la nuit ensemble, sauf s'ils décidaient de prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient aller dans un spa en dehors de la ville !

Un faible grognement interrompit les pensées de Levy et elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers son petit-ami, remarquant la façon dont il commençait à froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette mimique adorable.

En toute honnêteté, elle aimait le voir avec les cheveux dans tous les sens. En fait, il ne paraissait pas moins beau, il était toujours aussi charmant, mais d'une façon différente. Elle aimait aussi son air apaisé lorsqu'il dormait ou dans ces moments où il grognait doucement, à moitié endormi.

Et Freed pensait la même chose d'elle. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle était endormie, se frottant les yeux et regardant autour d'elle, l'air perdu et ses cheveux bleus en bataille.

Ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils aimaient se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre, partageant leur nuit et leur matinée.

Se demandant si elle préférait se rendormir ou être celle qui préparerait le petit-déjeuner cette fois-ci, étant donné que Freed était habituellement celui qui le faisait. Elle décida de rester là, dans le lit chaud, aux côtés de son petit-ami, pour dix minutes de plus. Elle pourrait toujours se lever un peu plus tard et leur préparer quelque chose.

Elle se colla un peu plus à Freed et ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle se fasse tirer encore plus vers lui. Les bras musclés de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et Levy put le sentir enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il était réveillé ou non, mais être dans ses bras était loin de la déranger. Elle décida tout de même de l'appeler.

« Freed ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Hmmmm... »

Est-ce que cela comptait pour une réponse ? Non, probablement pas. Rigolant doucement, Levy se détendit un peu plus, profitant de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était et acceptant rapidement d'y rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils auraient tout le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner plus tard.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
